Open Door Policy
by kate657
Summary: Behind closed doors, Nathan and Haley were safe. But now those doors are open.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: "Open Door Policy" (SEQUEL!)_

_Category: Drama/Angst_

_Sub-categories: Romance, Comedy/Humour, and a little bit of Mystery_

_Characters: Haley James, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis and Jake Jagielski_

_Couples: Nathan & Haley, Lucas & Peyton and Brooke & Jake_

_There will be an explanation for the new pairings._

_A/N_: _you haven't guessed already (cause I am so subtle with the all caps lol), this is going to be a sequel to yet another one of my already completed stories. It is a sequel to drum roll "Behind Closed Doors"._

_Summary:_

_I'm still working out the whole storyline but basically it's going to be exploring more of Haley and Nathan's relationship now that it's out in the open (including other factors) and after dealing with Nathan's maniacal father. If you think the trouble with Dan is over, you're wrong. He might be in jail but that doesn't mean he'll stay there. This won't happen right away. Maybe not until a few chapters. I don't know._

_And of course there's the turmoil their friends have gone through. If you've noticed Brooke and Lucas are no longer together and neither are Jake and Peyton. They've swapped partners. What happened there? Is everyone happy with the way things have been?_

_This story picks up 3 years after the events of "Behind Closed Doors" took place. Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley are all in their second year. Jake is in his third. There's a huge surprise at the end of this chapter that I did not even expect when I came up with the idea for this sequel. Don't scroll down to see what it is. I don't know when I'll update this story but if I get lots of replies, I might get started on the second chapter earlier than expected. Leave some words. Enjoy :)_

Chapter 1

Haley walked around the Tree Hill University campus on the bright Monday morning. It was her second year and she was a literature major so all she took was basically English classes. Though she loved summer vacation and the last four weeks of August during which she and Nathan had gone up to Niagara Falls for, had been spectacular, she always loved coming back to school.

She walked towards the grass where the picnic tables had been set up and sat down with her friends; Brooke Davis, Jake Jagielski, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were already sitting. She saw Lucas wrap his arms around Peyton and she couldn't help but marvel at how odd it still seemed.

Lucas used to be madly in love with Brooke Davis. They went steady for three years in high school. Then, at the end of their junior year, Brooke went off to California and when she came back afterwards, she and Lucas tried to pick up where they left off but slowly discovered that they had "outgrown" each other.

Brooke was just beginning to spread her creative wings as she had used her talent as a fashion designer to design a wedding dress for one of her girlfriends in LA. After a designer saw a picture in the society pages of the local newspaper, they offered Brooke an internship during the summer after senior year which led to a scholarship to a prestigious fashion school.

Lucas had gotten close to Peyton over the summer after junior year and developed strong feelings that he had been fighting for her. Peyton and Jake had been a pretty loving couple in school but they too grew apart after Jake left town for the summer because his old friend, Nikki had called him.

Nikki Reed was a year older than them and Jake's best friend back in Savannah before he had moved to live with his mother in Tree Hill. She had been seriously involved with some guy and after a few months, she found herself pregnant with his kid, three weeks after he had skipped town on her. Her parents had kicked her out of the house after they found out so Jake had gone to Savannah to help his friend get her life back on track. After being away for almost two months, they were unlucky in finding an apartment and a job for Nikki.

He ended up bringing her to Tree Hill and she found a job and a place to live within a week. Now she was attending college at night school while being a mother to her beautiful daughter, Jenny Reed, and the weekend bartender at TRIC.

Peyton and Jake had broken up after the strain of the long-distance relationship. But they were still very close friends. After a few weeks, Lucas and Peyton were together, now going strong for almost two and a half years.

Haley noticed Jake holding Brooke really close and she let out a scoff. They looked at her questioningly. "Peyton told me the two of you had gotten together. I told her I would have to see it before I would believe it. Now seeing the two of you together, I still can't wrap my head around it," Haley quipped.

"We surprised each other," Brooke replied. Brooke had spent the last year in California at that fashion school. Jake had gone to California for the summer and ran into Brooke. Apparently, they had started dating within a week and now Brooke had transferred to THU to be closer to Jake.

"And the universe," Peyton remarked.

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"I was just joking. It's unexpected but I'm happy for you two," Haley said.

"Thanks, Haley," Brooke said, shooting a glare in Peyton's direction.

"So how was Niagara Falls?" Lucas asked. Haley smiled at the memories that came flooding back to her.

"Oh, it was a life-altering experience for both of us," Haley replied cryptically. The others didn't seem to notice her blush. Then some guy came up to their table.

"You are really gorgeous," a slick deep voice said. Haley looked up and frowned at he blond-haired, blue-eyed guy. He was clearly a jock but he wasn't her jock.

"Thank you," Haley said in a flat tone and hoped the guy would take that as a hint that she was not interested. He didn't. He actually sat down beside her and smiled.

"You'll look even better in the morning, I wager," he said. Haley looked at him. "When you wake up next to me, of course."

"I'm flattered, but…" Haley started.

"Her boyfriend might mind that scenario," Peyton replied for her in her angry tone that dared anyone to mess with her.

"That's ok. I don't care if you have a boyfriend. You still have the right to experiment," he said.

Haley just smiled and noticed Nathan heading towards them. "I have a feeling my husband would disagree," Haley said, lifting up her left hand revealing the silver wedding band that rested on her wedding finger.

"Hey, Hales," Nathan said, coming over and sitting down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, also revealing his matching wedding band. He looked at the stranger and recognized the look in his eyes. "Are you lost, Trey?"

"No, Nathan. Of course not," he replied. Trey looked over at Haley in disbelief and then got up and walked away.

Haley and Nathan turned their attention to their four friends that were now gaping at them in shock. "You two got married?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"In Niagara Falls?" Peyton asked.

"And didn't invite us?" Jake asked. Haley and Nathan were silent.

"I hope you at least got a honeymoon suite," Brooke commented a few seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Haley suppressed a laugh as she looked at her friends' shocked faces. She then looked at Nathan and smiled at him. He opened his mouth to answer them but closed it after a few seconds. "It's not like it was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing. We planned the trip to Niagara Falls for the specific purpose of getting married," Haley replied. Their friends were silent at the admission.

"Or did you think we went up there to see the actual waterfalls?" Nathan asked with an amused grin plastered on his face. Peyton took this opportunity to pounce on them.

"What in the world were you thinking?" she exclaimed. Haley's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. Peyton ignored him and glared at Haley.

"You went up there to get married without inviting us?" Peyton asked. Her voice actually expressed her offence which was weird. To Haley, Peyton Sawyer openly and willingly expressing her emotions was like one of the seven signs of the apocalypse.

"I'm sorry," was Haley could think of to say. Peyton was not moved.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" she demanded. Her chocolate-coloured brown eyes were narrowed into slits. She was really hurt.

"It didn't occur to me that you'd want to be there," Haley replied. Peyton actually scoffed.

"One of my best friends is getting married and you didn't think I wanted to be there?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"We're really sorry, Peyton. If it makes you feel any better, we didn't even invite our families," Nathan replied. Peyton actually cracked a smile as Lucas' eyes narrowed at the remark.

"And now that you bring it up, how could you not invite me?" he asked. Nathan looked at him. "I'm your brother and I'm your best friend." Nathan and Haley looked at each other regretfully.

"All right. We're sorry. We didn't mean to insult you but it's not like you needed to be there," Haley said.

"We didn't?" Brooke asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Haley, this is your wedding we're talking about. Your _wedding_. It's the most important day in a girl's life; the day that's supposed to be all about you. The day you've been dreaming of your whole life."

"Brooke," Haley started, but Brooke wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm not finished. Where was I? Oh yeah. And while it may be uniting you and Nathan in holy matrimony, blah, blah, blah, it's a day that your girlfriends look forward to. Fighting over who gets to be your maid of honour, complaining about how ugly our bridesmaid dresses are, making toasts about how lucky you are, getting drunk and making a fool of ourselves at the wedding reception," she continued. And then Peyton looked at her in confusion. "Sorry, P. Sawyer. That last remark was about me but you get what I mean."

Haley smiled. "I haven't been dreaming of _that_ my whole life," Haley said. Brooke had just taken a sip of her water and started choking as Haley spoke. "I didn't even really dream about my wedding." Now Brooke was gasping for air.

"You're killing me," Brooke whined, "I _love_ weddings and I've been dreaming of mine since the womb practically."

Nathan turned and looked at Haley who was laughing. Her face was turning red because she was giggling so much. He smiled at his wife and then mused about the fact that he could now call Haley his wife. "Where are you two going to live?" Jake asked. Nathan looked at him.

"I thought you said you planned this," Lucas said. Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature."

"We did plan it, smart ass. We rented an apartment off-campus before we left," Haley said.

"Did you even get to see the Falls?" Peyton asked.

"No," Nathan replied and looked back at Haley who met his gaze.

"It was raining," Haley added with a faint blush.

"So what?" Peyton asked. "It was raining that summer my mom took me and we still saw them." Haley shrugged and the married couple just looked at each other knowingly.

"We didn't really see much," Nathan admitted. Lucas wrinkled his nose.

"Not much of a vacation if you ask me," he commented.

"We didn't," Nathan pointed out.

"We actually never left the hotel after the ceremony," Haley said. Brooke's face lit up in amusement.

"I approve," she said smiling widely.

"Over sharing," Jake said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Oh, please," Haley said looking at them. "Your girlfriends are far worse than I could ever be at sexual innuendos."

* * *

That night, Haley and Nathan lay sleeping in their new apartment. Boxes lined the far wall of their bedroom. Clothes were strung all over the place. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Nathan opened his eyes in the middle of the night. "Hales, are you awake?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she murmured sleepily.

"I was thinking about what you said," he said. Haley opened her eyes and moved her head so she could see his face.

"About what?" she asked.

"About your wedding day," he replied. Haley's face clouded with confusion. "When you did think about it, what did you imagine?"

"I didn't really think about the flowers or my dress, if that's what you want to know. I've never really cared much about that sort of thing," Haley said.

"Well, good, but I was wondering if our wedding measured up to your expectations," he said. She leaned up and met him halfway for a small kiss.

"It exceeded my expectations. I wanted a simple ceremony. It could've been on the beach, in a small chapel or in a judge's office for all I cared. What I really wanted to be was in love," Haley said. Nathan smiled. "And I never thought I was capable of loving someone as much as I love you."

"Neither did I until I met you," he admitted. Haley smiled at him and snuggled closer against him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Before you scold me for not updating for so long, I was kind of preoccupied with "Do No Harm" and I had a bit of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen but I was a little torn of how I wanted to write it. Well, that other story is over now. And it seems I've been hit with the writing stick as I already have ideas for other two stories and I was inspired with this chapter. Hope you like it. Bye for now. Leave some words. Enjoy** Katy :D_

**Chapter 3**

_3 days later_…

"They got what?" Karen Roe exclaimed. Deb nodded.

"Married. My nineteen-year-old son got married to another nineteen-year-old whose parents are criminals," Deb Scott replied. Karen looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I can't believe it," she said in astonishment.

"I know. Do you want to know how I found out about it?" Deb said. Karen was about to answer when Deb slammed the table in frustration. "The Dean of Students called to tell me that my son was moving out of his dorm room to live with is wife so he would be sending back the cheques I've sent to pay for residence."

"They didn't even tell you?" Karen asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm assuming that's what this afternoon is about," Deb said, with a bitter laugh, "Nathan called to tell me that he would be coming home for spring break and said that he had something big to tell me and asked if I would meet him for lunch."

"I'm so sorry, Deb," Karen said with a grimace since she knew that would not really help.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Nathan is the one who's going to get it," Deb fumed.

"Try not to be too hard on him, Deb. I doubt this is something either one of them entered into lightly especially Haley," Karen said. Deb shot her an annoyed glare. "For all intense and purposes, they do love each other."

"I know that, Karen, but getting married at nineteen? That kind of reckless behaviour is unacceptable especially from _my_ son and when you take into account how I got pregnant with him," Deb said. She looked around the room and shook her head in disappointment. "I mean, I feel like I've been talking to myself all these years."

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath as he turned the knob to the front door of his house. He opened the door and then shut it and turned to his wife. He gloried in the phrase. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?" he asked. Haley wrinkled her brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, my mom can be harsh when she's angry and I can guarantee that she's not going to throw her arms around you and call you her new daughter," he said. Haley chuckled but he looked at her hard. "She might even get violent."

"I appreciate the warning, Nathan, but we need to do this together as a family. And whether your mom likes it or not, I am your family now," Haley said. Nathan smiled and brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "Besides," she said with a light chuckle, "I am not afraid of your mother."

"And we stuck together when we told your parents," Nathan reminded her. Haley nodded in amusement.

"Yes, we did but my family is not your family. Your father is not likely to give you a cigar and talk about when is the most appropriate time to start having kids. Not until _after_ college. And as you said, your mother is not likely to call each and every one of your siblings, gush over the news and then arrange a party for us," Haley said.

"I still can't believe she offered to throw us a wedding reception," Nathan said.

"My mom will use anything as an excuse to party. You might as well get used to that because it will never change and I have lots of siblings and not one of them is married yet," Haley said as Nathan ushered her inside.

"It is pretty ironic that the youngest was the first to be married," Nathan remarked as he put his arm around her and brought her into the kitchen. The table was already set for two people and Nathan quickly added a third place. He took out his phone and dialled his mom's number.

"Hey, Nate," Deb Scott cooed through the phone.

"Hey, mom, I was just wondering where you were and when you'd be home," he said.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about our lunch if that's what you're worried about. I'm just picking up some groceries with Karen. Do me a favour and add another place setting as she'll be joining us for lunch. I hope that's okay," Deb said.

"That's fine and while we're on the subject, Haley's joining us too," Nathan said.

"Oh, wonderful! The more the merrier. Maybe I should call your father and invite him," Deb said.

"Dad's in jail, mom," Nathan reminded her coldly.

"Oh, sweetie, he was on house arrest. It's hardly prison. Besides, he might enjoy it. So why don't you come to the beach house instead?" Deb said.

"We're already at the house and it's been a long trip. And I really don't think it's a good idea to put Dad and Haley in the same room," Nathan said. Haley's head shot up at the mention of his father.

"Oh, pish posh. That's all in the past, Nathan. Come on. Haley is your girlfriend. It's about time she spent some time with your parents. I feel like I hardly know her," Deb said. Nathan sighed.

"Hold on a sec," he said as he put the phone down. He walked towards the table Haley had sat down at and looked at her regretfully.

"Your mom wants us to go eat at the beach house, doesn't she?" Haley asked.

"Yes and she's being pretty insistent on it. I've tried to change her mind but she's like a dog with a bone," Nathan said.

"Nathan! What a thing to say about your mother!" Haley exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant she's really eager about it and when she's eager, she doesn't drop it easily, if at all," Nathan said. He looked down at his wife pleadingly.

"Fine," Haley gave in. Nathan smiled.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

"We'll be there in two hours, Mom," Nathan said as he hung up the phone before his mom could argue.

"Two hours? It doesn't even take forty minutes to drive up to the beach, Nathan," Haley said and squealed as Nathan scooped her up and walked her up to his bedroom.

"I know that but I figured we could use some quality time before we go into the lion's den," he said as he laid her down and started to kiss her.

"I love the way you think," she said. Nathan smiled against her lips.

* * *

They walked in and even exchanged pleasantries with each other but halfway through eating lunch, Deb put her fork down and cleared her throat. "So what is the news you have?" Deb asked.

"News?" Dan repeated.

"Yes, honey. Nathan has something he'd like to share with us," Deb said in a cheerful voice. Both of them turned their attention to their son. Nathan swallowed hard as he put his food back onto the plate and wiped his face with a napkin. He turned to Haley and then to his parents.

"Well, there's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you," Nathan said.

"All right," Dan said.

"I got married," Nathan said.

"What!" Dan exclaimed.

"To Haley," he added. Dan turned to Haley and her mouth was curled into an amused half smile.

"_We_ got married," she confirmed.

"Well, that's interesting. Pass the salt, dear," Deb said to Dan. Nathan's face fell and Haley winced as if she felt his pain.

"Mom, did you hear me?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, Nathan. I'm not deaf _yet_," she said smirking at her own jerk.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, you and Haley got married," Deb said, nodding.

"And 'pass the salt, dear' is all you have to say in response?" Nathan questioned.

"What did you think I was going to say, Nathan?" Deb asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said. He looked at his mom. "I hoped you would say something."

"I did," Deb said.

"Something other than asking dad to pass you a seasoning," Nathan said grudgingly. Deb looked at her son and shook her head in either amusement or disbelief. Haley looked at her mother-in-law and noticed a light gleam in her eyes.

"You already knew, didn't you?" she asked Deb. Deb looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," she admitted.

"How?" Nathan asked, flabbergasted.

"The Dean called and told me that he would be sending back your residence cheques seeing as you and your new wife were now living in an off-campus apartment," Deb said.

"Oh, mom," Nathan said apologetically.

"I was so shocked, I dropped an armful of plates," Deb said.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Scott," Haley apologized. Deb scoffed.

"Sure you are," she said mockingly.

"What?" Haley and Nathan both asked.

"First you sent my husband to jail and now you've married my son. What's next, Haley? Are you going to have an affair with my brother? He's about the only other man in my life you haven't taken away from me," Deb remarked. Haley narrowed her eyes at her mother-in-law.

"First of all, I didn't take anyone away. Dan was put on house arrest. It's not as if he's halfway around the world rotting in some eight by four prison cell. Second, Nathan proposed to me and I accepted because I happen to love your son a great deal. If you have a problem with that, well, that's tough," Haley snapped. Nathan put his arm around her and held her close but Haley was not finished. "We got married and we're happy and if you don't like it, that's your problem. Not ours."

"You sure have a mouth on you, young lady," Dan Scott said. Haley turned on Dan and narrowed her eyes.

"And another thing. If you already knew, why did you arrange this charade of bringing us here to the beach house under the pretence of getting to know me better? Was it just to start some trouble?" Haley asked gesturing to her and Dan.

"You cost me a great deal. My business dealings went under because of that little stunt that you pulled, young lady," Dan Scott said.

"Dad," Nathan started but Haley cut him off.

"I don't really give a damn," she spat.

"Months of work down the drain because of you," Dan said.

"Do you have any idea what your 'business dealings' cost me?" Haley scoffed. Dan looked at her curiously. Nathan tried to soothe her but Haley was too pissed off to be calmed down.

"What, did you think that I was in some deep, peaceful sleep?" she exploded.

"Haley," Nathan started.

"I heard voices and I felt the tubes they shoved down my throat. I couldn't move or open my eyes but I felt _everything_! Do you have any idea what that's like? To be fully aware of everything that's happening around you but unable to respond at all?" Haley exclaimed. Dan remained silent and Deb just looked down. "No, you don't. Well I do, so forgive me if I don't have much tolerance for _your_ anger!"

Nathan pulled her back and turned her around. "I think we've had enough. We'll see you later, Mom. Hopefully, we can talk then. I think we've all had enough right now," Nathan said.

"Don't you even think that the two of you are staying under my roof," Deb said.

"We're not. We'll stay at the James'," Nathan said, looking at Haley questioningly who nodded.

"My parents would never turn their backs on family," Haley said angrily as they walked out.

* * *

"I am so sorry about that," Nathan said as they got into his car.

"Don't apologize, Nathan. You were as much a victim in this as I was. In fact, more since they're your parents," Haley said, leaning her head on his right shoulder. He smiled and put their foreheads together. He kissed her hair and smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I had a feeling," she said and laughed when he widened his eyes in shock.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," he commented.

"Maybe and I love you too," she said, smiling. He started the ignition and they sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Just a short chapter with a lot of drama. Leave me some words. Enjoy** :D Katy_

**Chapter 4**

"Deb said _what_?" Lydia James exclaimed really loudly and angrily. Nathan was surprised at his mother-in-law's reaction. Lydia was so calm and humorous around him. He had no idea that she could become enraged like this.

"Well, let's just say she didn't take the news well and leave it at that," Haley said smirking in appreciation at her mother's outburst.

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me exactly what she said and don't leave anything out. I want to know every look, every pause," she said and paused, "_every_ word." Haley hesitated and Lydia glared at her daughter.

"Just remember that you asked for this," Nathan said before Haley began to tell her the story. By the end, Lydia was visibly pissed off. Her eyes were bulged in shock. Her fists were clenched and her jaw was tight. There was a vein at the top of her forehead that looked about ready to pop.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it and walked over to the sink instead. With very little trouble, she pulled the window open and yelled, "Jimmy, grab your shotgun. We've got some in-laws to fry!" Nathan looked at Haley in shock but Haley could see the twinkle of amusement in them.

"Mom, don't be silly," Haley said gently. Lydia turned to face them.

"I am completely serious, Haley. How dare that woman insult you like that. She basically called you a slut and beneath her son. I don't know how that woman thinks she can judge you considering who her husband is," Lydia fumed. Nathan gulped at the mention of his father.

"Sorry, Nathan," she said.

"It's the truth," Nathan said.

Just then, Jimmy came in and looked at his wife. "What's all the fuss?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Dad," Haley insisted.

"Deb Scott verbally insulting you is hardly anything, Haley. I feel like forming a group and handing out pitchforks," Lydia said.

"Haley more than reciprocated my mother's words," Nathan said proudly.

"What?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"She totally went off on my mom and my dad. It was awesome," Nathan said. Lydia and Jimmy both turned to Haley.

"You?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Haley said.

"But you're usually so, uh, timid, honey," Lydia said.

"Well, if you'd never think that if you heard what she said," Nathan said.

"What did you say?" Jimmy asked.

"It's not important," Haley said before Nathan could tell them.

"And how did Deb react?" Lydia asked.

"Rendered her speechless," Nathan replied.

"And Dan?" Jimmy asked.

"At first, he argued but after Haley laid it out the way she did, he shut up too," Nathan said.

"Then we left," Haley added.

"I'm impressed," Lydia said proudly.

"I guess we can scratch two names off the guest list for the reception," Jimmy commented.

"Not yet," Haley said. All three turned to look at her in astonishment. "Well, Dan's name you can but not Deb's. She might come around."

"You think so?" Lydia asked.

"Not really but I hope so," Haley said. Nathan put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Always the eternal optimist," he teased.

"Being hopeful is not necessarily optimistic," Haley told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, sometimes it's just necessary. Do you really want our families at war after about a week of being married?" she asked.

"I don't think that would be a good sign, no," he replied.

"Exactly," Haley said as they headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan was awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Haley stirred beside him. "Hmm," she said.

"Some idiot is calling at the worst time possible. It's nowhere near time for even you to get up so go back to sleep," he said. He looked at the caller id and frowned when it was his mother.

"What do you want, Mom?" he asked harshly.

"A hello would be nice," Deb said.

"In your dreams," he shot back.

"Nathaniel Scott, don't you take that tone with me," she scolded.

"Whipping out the full name was a nice try but it's not going to work. I'm using the same tone you used with my wife earlier," Nathan said. Deb scoffed on the other line.

"You're a kid, Nathan. You shouldn't be using that word yet," Deb said.

"I'm older than both you and dad were when you got married and a little more responsible too," he pointed out.

"Remember that you came out of that mistake, Nathan," Deb said. He stiffened.

"You're certainly not holding back. Got anymore salt to rub in the open wound," Nathan said.

"Don't be dramatic," Deb snapped.

"Now that's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black," Nathan said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You're the one that called me in the middle of the night just to tell me what a mistake I made by getting married," Nathan reminded her.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Deb replied.

"Well, stop it. There's nothing to fix about this. Haley and I are married and unlike you, we are happy. And that's not going to change just because you don't like it," Nathan said.

"Don't be so sure," Deb commented.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Just that marriages fall apart all the time for all sorts of reasons. Choosing your family over Haley is just one of many reasons why this one won't last," Deb said.

"What would you know about it? Look at the stage of yours," Nathan said.

"It's not without it's problems but the marriage is still intact," Deb said.

"But your marriage is nothing like mine and Haley's," Nathan said.

"What's that?" Deb asked.

"Haley and I actually love each other. You and Dad wouldn't know a thing about that," Nathan said.

"Love isn't always enough," Deb said.

"Maybe not but it's a start," he replied and then hung up. He looked at Haley. Her chest rose and fell. He marvelled at how beautiful she was. He laid back down, put his arm around her, kissed the back of her head and succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter. It didn't turn out as well as I would have liked it to but I think the point was made. Leave me some words. Enjoy** :D Katy_

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe I even considered trying to make peace with you," Nathan said to his father three days later.

"Nathan," Deb started.

"No, Mom. I'm tired of all his bull shit," Nathan cut her off. He turned to Haley, folded his left hand over her right one, squeezed it gently and took two strides away from his parents.

After their late-night argument, his mother had called him in the afternoon to try and patch things up. Nathan had been resistant to her pleas at first. Haley had pushed the speaker button and listened to Deb talking about how important Nathan was to her and that she didn't want to drive him away. She had looked at Nathan and mouthed, "Meet her halfway."

His mother had asked both him and Haley if they could all try to be a family. And so he had agreed to come over for lunch at the beach house with her and Dan. That was a mistake. Right away his dad had brought up the sting that had landed him on house arrest.

"Do you really think that my bull shit is the problem?" Dan called after him. Nathan and Haley whirled around to face him. Dan went on as he said, "You're the one that's responsible for the state I'm in and the state of this family. You're the one that made a mess of things and you're the one that tore this family apart."

"Don't you dare blame him," Haley said.

"It's his fault," Dan said.

"No, it's _your _fault. He didn't break the law. That was you," Haley said. Nathan put his hand down on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't even bother. There's no point. Let's just go," Nathan said. Haley looked up at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to protest but Nathan said, "Please."

* * *

"I seriously don't know how you can put up with them," Peyton said as she and Haley continued to look through racks of clothes outside the dressing rooms. Haley smiled and looked at her.

"I agree with her, Hales. That family is so screwed up not even Freud could help them," Brooke called from her changing room.

"You do know that they're my family now too, right?" Haley replied. They heard a few hangers drop and both laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Brooke called back.

"It's okay. It is overwhelming sometimes but I can manage it. I just can't wait until spring break is over and we can go back home," Haley said.

"Bite your tongue. The end of spring break means the return of classes," Brooke said as she appeared in form-fitting, strategically torn blue jeans and a black halter top with rhinestones that lined the ties around the neck and plunging neckline.

"The jeans are cute," Peyton said in approval. Brooke smiled and then she turned to Haley for her assessment of the outfit.

"The top is a little flashy for my taste," Haley said.

"Then thank goodness I don't have your taste because then I wouldn't be able to recognize what a fabulous top this really is," Brooke said.

"I agree with her, Brooke," Peyton said. Brooke's face fell as she looked in one of the many full-length mirrors that were scattered around the store.

"I didn't think it had this many rhinestones before," she said as she fingered her neckline and grimaced.

"You sure you don't want my taste now?" Haley asked.

Brooke frowned at her. "Don't take your in-law troubles out on me," she pouted. Peyton threw a small, pink shirt on Brooke's shoulder.

"Go try this on. I think it'll look good with the jeans," Peyton said. Brooke's face lightened up instantly and she practically raced back into the changing room. Peyton glanced at Haley as she said, "Sometimes it's just too easy."

"I heard that!" Brooke hollered. Peyton and Haley both snickered.

"So how are your parents handling the whole marriage thing?" Peyton asked. Haley told her the story. Peyton's eyes widened and she said, "Dude, you're parents are awesome! I don't think my dad would use throwing my life away at such a young age as an excuse to party."

"I did not throw my life away," Haley said.

"I was only kidding. The purpose of that was to point out how cool your parents are compared to my dad," she said apologetically. Haley nodded in agreement.

"My parents are certainly two-of-a-kind," she said. Peyton checked her watch.

"Come on, Brooke," Peyton called.

"P. Sawyer, I've told you a million times not to rush me," Brooke said, as she came out with the pink shirt on.

"And I've told you at least a dozen times that I can't be late for Lucas' banquet tonight," Peyton said.

"Oh, that's tonight?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled as she nodded proudly. Lucas had become a sports writer for THUD Magazine and his weekly article had become so popular, it had won an award which Lucas was going to be presented with at some banquet.

"Well, you're not the only one with a date tonight," Brooke said as she examined herself.

"Your date with Jake tonight is the reason we planned this last-minute shopping trip because of your apparent fashion emergency," Haley said.

"It's a fact. I had nothing to wear," Brooke said.

"You have two closets plus half of my closet full of clothes," Peyton said.

"Clothes that Jake has seen me in on more than four occasions," Brooke said.

"And what happens if he sees you in an outfit for a fifth time? Do you turn into a pumpkin or something?" Haley asked.

Brooke glared at her in the mirror and then turned around. "What do you think?" she asked.

"No," Haley said.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"No. Pink looks weird on you," she replied. Brooke nodded in agreement as she took a second look.

"Pink looks weird on anyone," Haley commented. Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"Grab the white one," Peyton said and turned to Haley again. "So you know what we're doing tonight. What are you and Nathan going to do?" she asked.

"Spend a night alone. My parents are going to one of their dinner parties tonight," Haley replied.

"Why don't you just go back to the apartment?" Peyton asked.

"Because Nathan wants to be with our family while we have the chance. Once the break is over, we'll be too busy," Haley replied.

"Nathan wants to spend time with _his_ family?" Peyton asked.

"No, mine which is now his too," Haley replied.

* * *

Haley walked in the door of her parents' house and headed up the stairs. She walked into the living room and smiled at Nathan. He was sitting on the couch, staring off into space and oblivious to her presence in the room. She walked behind him and leaned down.

Nathan jumped as he felt arms come onto his shoulder but then relaxed as he recognized the dainty hands that found his. "What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as she rested her head against the back of his.

"What happened earlier," he replied. Haley breathed in sharply. She came over and sat beside him. He pulled her closer to him.

"What about it?" she asked.

"No one's ever done that for me before," he replied.

"Done what?" she asked.

"Taken my side against my father," he said.

"Really?" she asked. Surely, he had to be exaggerating. Deb would stick up for her son, right?

"No, my mom would always side with my dad. Do you remember how he used to put all that pressure on me?" he asked.

"About basketball," Haley said as she nodded.

"I would complain about how much 'training' he made me do and she would insist that it was because he wanted me to succeed where he had failed. 'He's only preparing you' she would say," Nathan said. Disappointment washed over her.

"That's a load of crap," Haley spat and Nathan laughed.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Nobody's ever been on my side 100 percent the way you are," he said.

"I'm your wife," Haley reminded him.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Well, I'm glad but what I meant was that I am always on your side," Haley said.

"I know that," he said. Their gazes locked and both smiled as they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Uh, Naley. Need I say more? Leave me some words. Enjoy **:D Katy_

**Chapter 6 **

"So how was the shopping trip yesterday?" Nathan asked as they lay in bed together the next morning.

"Long," Haley said. Nathan chuckled against her.

"Did you even buy anything?" he asked.

"No, I told you. Brooke needed something to wear," Haley replied.

"She already owns a zillion clothes. How is it possible that she needed something to wear?" Nathan asked.

"Because she is incredibly superficial," Haley replied.

"You should have bought something," he said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"You hardly do. How long has it been since you've bought new clothes?" he said.

"Last week. I bought that cute jacket," she reminded him.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The jean one. You know, the one that I spilled water on while we were in Pizza Hut," Haley said.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed and laughed at the memory. "That was funny."

"That's sweet," Haley remarked.

"Oh, come on, Hales," he said pulling her closer to him and nibbled on her earlobe. Haley giggled at the sensation. They started kissing and Nathan pulled Haley on to him and fit her to his body, holding her tightly against him. Then the alarm clock blared and Nathan groaned when Haley pulled away.

"I have to go take a shower," Haley said.

"Can't you wait like half an hour?" he asked. Haley smiled.

"Tempting, but no," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Please," Haley called back.

"I'll call Keith. See if he needs an extra mechanic for today," Nathan said.

"I thought you were going to meet Lucas," Haley said.

"That was the plan," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"It fell through?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Lucas said he and Peyton got home late last night and that they wanted to spend the day together to celebrate," Nathan replied.

"Ew," Haley remarked.

"Yeah, I know. I really wish he wasn't so forward with that kind of information," Nathan said.

"Peyton's worse," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

* * *

Nathan pulled into the parking lot of Karen's café where Haley had picked up a few shifts for the break. Haley took off her seatbelt, leaned over and kissed Nathan. She pulled away quickly, but Nathan pulled her back. Haley looked at him questioningly. "Your husband would like a proper goodbye," he said. Haley smiled as she leaned in again.

She got out of the car and said, "I'll see you in a few hours." Nathan nodded as he pulled out and drove off. Then Haley walked into the café and smiled as she saw Jake.

"You're working here for break too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haley said. The back doors swung open and Karen sauntered out and smiled at Haley.

"It's a pleasure to see meet you," Karen said, shaking a confused Haley's hand, "Mrs. Scott." Haley relaxed and Karen enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I missed you, kiddo," Karen gushed as released Haley.

"I missed you too," Haley said.

"I have a few questions for you, though," Karen said.

"Shoot," Haley said.

"One is how was your summer and two is why wasn't I invited?" Karen asked.

"Not that question again," Haley replied, looking at Jake who started laughing.

"I'm confused," Karen said.

"It's a long story but the short version is that we scolded them for not inviting us," Jake said.

"Oh," Karen said.

"My summer was excellent," Haley replied.

"How was the ceremony?" Karen asked.

"Amazing," Haley replied.

"Are you happy?" she asked. Haley nodded.

"I am," she replied.

"Then I'm happy for you," Karen said.

"Brooke told me that Nathan's parents aren't too happy about it," Jake said.

"They're not," Haley confirmed.

"She also said that your parents are throwing you a reception," he said.

"They are," Haley said.

"When is it?" Karen asked.

"Next week. Right before we go back to school," Haley replied.

"Am I invited?" Karen asked.

"Of course you are. And so are you, Jake," Haley said.

"Have fun with Brooke while she shops for the perfect dress for the occasion," he joked. Haley faltered.

"Let me get back to you. I might have to check with my parents about the guest list," she said. Jake's jaw dropped.

"I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"So was I," she returned laughing.

* * *

"Haley," Deb said as she opened her front door.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott," Haley said.

"Where's Nathan?" she asked, looking around outside for her son.

"Nathan doesn't know I'm here," Haley said.

"Why are you here?" Deb asked.

"I wanted to know if you were serious when you said you wanted to try to be a family," Haley said.

"I was," Deb said. Haley nodded.

"Then I wanted to tell you that my parents are throwing Nathan and I a wedding reception next Friday," Haley said.

"That's nice," Deb said.

"And we would like _you_ to be there," Haley said. Deb looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I…" Deb started.

"Only you. Dan is not welcome," Haley said.

"I..." she started.

"And you're only welcome if you promise to be civil. My family is going to be there and I don't want you there if you're just going to cause trouble like you did when you first found out about Nathan and me," Haley interjected again. Deb nodded.

"I will be polite," she promised.

"Okay," Haley said.

"Okay," Deb repeated.

"See you on Friday," Haley said as she turned to leave.

"Haley?" Deb called. Haley turned around and looked at her uncertainly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you," Deb said sincerely. Haley smiled.

"You're welcome," she said.

Nathan pulled the car into the parking lot and smiled as he saw Haley was already waiting for him. "Hey," he said as she got into the car. She kissed him and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Fine. You?" she replied.

"Long and annoying," he replied, shaking his head as he remembered the cranky customer he had had to deal with.

"Oh," Haley said and looked away from him.

"Haley," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head and looked at him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've got that look you get when you've done something but you don't really want to tell me about it even though I should know," he said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I invited your mom to the reception," she replied and clicked her seatbelt on. Nathan turned the car off and looked at her.

"Because?" he asked.

"Because she's family," Haley replied.

"And?" he asked.

"And we don't turn our back on family," she said.

"Haley, my mom has been nothing but awful to you and she's made her disdain for our marriage abundantly clear. Why would you want her at the reception?" Nathan asked.

"Because I think she wants you in her life, Nathan and I will not let you miss an opportunity to reconnect with her away from Dan," Haley said. He smiled and started the car.

"All right," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Leave me some words and enjoy. **Katy_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Haley walked into the kitchen on Friday morning and was surprised to see her mother at the stove while her sisters, Quinn, Olivia and Taylor sat at the table decorating various pastries. Taylor was adding the last t to "Congratulations, Mr & Mrs Scott" onto a giant chocolate cake. Haley couldn't help but smile. Her sisters were home which meant her brothers already there or not far behind. Her family was all together. "What?" she asked, announcing she was in the room.

All four women looked up and smiled at the youngest James. "Well, it's about time you graced us with your presence," Quinn said, getting up from the cupcakes she was decorating to hug Haley. She pulled away and with a huge grin on her face she added, "Mrs. Scott."

"Way back when, you were always the first one up. What happened?" Olivia asked, coming up behind Quinn. Haley smiled as she hugged her oldest bigger sister.

"She and her new husband were quite busy getting busy last night," Lydia said and winked at Haley.

"Oh, Mom," all three daughters complained.

"I've been a bit of a sleepyhead ever since the semester started. I don't have any classes in the morning but I have two in the late afternoon and one at night," Haley replied. She came further into the room to see what Taylor was doing now. She was adding frosting around the cake.

"I'd hug you, but I'm on strict orders to get the frosting on this cake before Mom's finished with the turkeys," Taylor said as she moved around to be able to get the frosting around the rim of the cake. Haley patted her sister on the lower back as to not disrupt her work. "It's nice to see you, Haley-Bop," Taylor added and her smile widened as she knew Haley was instinctively rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"How many turkeys are there?" Haley asked her mother.

"Three," Lydia replied.

"Three!" Haley exclaimed. Lydia turned around and nodded.

"Why so many?" Quinn asked.

"Well, with the way you six eat, we'd need two anyways. Nathan is quite the impressive eater when he wants to be and so is his brother, Lucas, for that matter. Add in the fact that there are other guests who might want some turkey, I decided to make three. Karen cooked a fourth one at her house just in case," Lydia replied.

"Oh," Quinn said. Then there was a knock on the door. Haley looked at it and figured it must be Lucas and Peyton or Brooke and Jake coming over to help set up. Lydia, Quinn, Taylor and Olivia all looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're standing around doing nothing, Hales. We're busy so you need to go answer the door," Olivia said. She nodded and left the room. She bounded down the stairs and pulled the door open and smiled welcomingly at Peyton and Lucas. Her smile faded once she caught sight of Peyton's angry expression.

_Uh-oh,_ she thought to herself as Peyton brushed past her. "Answer me," Lucas said, following her into the kitchen. Haley chased after them.

"Luke, this is not the time or the place. We'll talk about it at home," Peyton snapped.

"Just tell me why," he said, looking at her pleadingly. Peyton rolled her eyes in annoyance and then she put her hands on her hips and straightened up.

"Do I look like Haley?" she asked, gesturing to what was going on around them. Haley had just walked into the room.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. Just then, Nathan came downstairs and smiled at everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke," Nathan said but then frowned once he noticed that something was going on.

"You don't even know what they're talking about," Olivia said to Haley at the same time.

"No, but they're obviously fighting so whatever the reason she brought my name into it, it can't possibly be a good thing," Haley said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked. Peyton chuckled.

"I mean, yeah, it is something that I want to happen in the _distant_ future but not right now. I'm still in college and we both know that I have unresolved issues. I am not ready to get married yet, Luke and neither are you. We both know it. You said yourself you weren't serious," Peyton said.

"I think we might be able to make it work," Lucas said.

"Wait a minute," Nathan started. Both Peyton and Lucas looked at him.

"Did you propose?" Haley asked for him.

"I guess you could say that," Lucas replied.

"Guess?" Haley repeated.

"Ha! Some proposal!" Peyton exclaimed sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"We were celebrating his award last night. We went to the movies and had dinner. On the ride home, he leans over and says, 'Hey, we should get married. What do you say?' No thought, no romance, not even a ring. I couldn't even see him because I was driving," Peyton said.

"It was in the heat of the moment so that's why there was no thought to it and no ring. I thought it was pretty romantic," Lucas said.

"Then you're an idiot," Peyton snapped. Lucas looked at her in shock. The front door slammed shut and Brooke and Jake appeared.

"What the hell is going on? We were knocking for five minutes," Brooke said, over exaggerating.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked, looking at everyone's faces. Brooke searched their faces and her gaze rested on Peyton.

"Oh, you and Luke are in a fight, aren't you?" she asked excitedly because she was sure she had guessed right. Peyton opened her mouth to say something but Haley put her hand over her mouth and clamped it shut.

"That's enough out of you. We need to get you out of here before you say something you really regret," Haley said, steering Peyton out of the room, grabbing Brooke by the hand and yanking her with them.

* * *

Haley sat down on the couch in the den and Brooke closed the door behind them. "Now, tell me what's going on in that head," Haley said to Peyton.

"He's such an idiot," Peyton grumbled.

"Well, we knew you were thinking that, Peyton. What happened?" Brooke asked, coming to sit down beside Peyton.

"As I said, Lucas blurted out a proposal to me no the drive home last night," Peyton said.

"He _proposed_? Are you serious?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, save questions for last. Right now, I just want her to be able to finish without someone interrupting," Haley said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Continue," Brooke said, pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"So I told you how he asked me," Peyton said.

"He said that they should get married and then asked her if she would," Haley told Brooke who nodded.

"I said no right away. He looked a little hurt and we argued about it for a while. I apologized and told him the reason why I said no in full detail," Peyton said.

Brooke opened her mouth to ask what the explanation was but Peyton turned around and extended her index finger at Brooke as she said, "Which I am _not_ telling you."

Haley chuckled as Brooke's face fell and then she started to frown as if Peyton had just insulted her outfit. "I get it. You don't have to be so rude," Brooke pouted.

"Whatever," Peyton said and then she turned back to Haley. "So everything was fine this morning. We had our showers, we ate breakfast and then we got into the car. As soon as we turned off our street, he brought it up again and we kept on arguing until we got here and you know the rest."

"Maybe he actually meant it," Brooke said. Peyton and Haley looked at her.

"What?" Peyton asked as if the suggestion were ludicrous. Brooke just shrugged.

"He might have been serious. Then you reacted the way you did and he realized you really weren't into the idea so he told you he wasn't serious. It would explain a lot," Brooke said. Haley was quiet for a minute which made both girls turn to her.

"Spill it," Peyton said.

"It's nothing," Haley said, shaking her head in dismissal.

"Nice try, married girl, but I saw the look in your eyes," Brooke said.

"So did I," Peyton said.

"What look?" Haley asked.

"The look that people get when a light goes off in their head and they come to a realization," Brooke said.

"What would you know about it?" Haley teased.

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to insult me and make me mad so that I'll forget what I was saying but it's not working. What did you realize?" Brooke said.

"It's probably nothing," Haley said. Peyton and Brooke both glared at her. "But I remember Lucas asking me how Nathan proposed." Then the doorbell rang and Haley went upstairs to answer it. She was surprised to see so many guests had arrived. She opened the door. She frowned on the outside but smiled on the outside.

"Hey, Deb," Haley said as she opened the door fully to let her in and then her mouth curled into a frown when she saw the man beside her mother-in-law. "Dan."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two more chapters (including an epilogue) left for this story. Here's number eight. Leave me some words and enjoy**. Katy_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Haley was standing in the doorway of the front door to her house, staring at the people standing on the porch. Nathan came into the hall with Lydia trailing behind him. "Hales, I heard the doorbell. Who is it?" Haley came to life at Nathan's voice. She glared at Dan and then glared harder at Deb. She slammed the door, turned around and shrugged.

"Wrong house," she replied and walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Nathan heard footsteps on the stairs. The doorbell rang again and Lydia and Nathan both walked down the stairs. Nathan turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Mom," he said.

"Nathan, what on earth has come over your wife?" Dan Scott exclaimed. Nathan's gaze shifted and lingered on his father. Then he turned to his mother and shook his head.

"How could you?" he demanded of her.

"Nathan," Deb started apologetically and Nathan shook his head at her.

"I don't want to hear it. Excuse me," Nathan said, walking up the stairs after Haley.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said at the doorway of Haley's old bedroom at her parents' house. It was actually the bedroom they were using while they were on break.

Haley was sitting on the bed, hands on her lap and staring at the floor. She appeared to be fixated on one part of the carpet. She glanced up at him and nodded to let him know that she was aware of his presence in the room. He came into the room and sat down on the bed beside her. He took her left hand from her lap and held it in between his hands. He shook one of his hands loose and wrapped his arm around her and pulled against him. He kissed her hair and she turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes were full of regret and defeat.

"I'm done," she said with a sigh.

"Done what?" he asked.

"I've tried to make peace with your mother- I went to that lunch, I invited her to our reception and she brought Dan to both occasions so now I'm done. I want nothing to do with her," Haley said.

"I understand," Nathan said. He knew it was just her anger talking. Haley could never stay mad. Peace-making in her nature. But he also knew that it was pointless to reason with her when she was angry. That's why he didn't suggest that she give his mother another chance. He knew that when she cooled down, she would attempt to make peace with her all on her own.

"I want her to leave," Haley announced. Nathan looked down at her in shock. Had he heard her right?

"Haley, you invited her here," he reminded her.

"And I also made it clear that Dan wasn't welcome. She said she understood and she showed up with him. If she didn't keep up her end of the deal then why the hell should I?" Haley said.

"I'm disagreeing with you, Haley. I just think it would be rude to ask her to leave after you invited her," Nathan said.

"Well, she was rude first," Haley said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Haley," Nathan called after her. He heard her stomping down the stairs and his eyes widened as he realized that she was most likely on her way to tell his mother to leave. He got to his feet and ran downstairs after her. He caught up to her as she went into the living room where his parents were sitting with and socializing.

"Deb," Haley said, but Nathan pulled her back into the hallway.

"Please, don't do this," he pleaded. Haley looked at him in anger.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because you're going to make a scene and, uh,…" Nathan started.

"A party isn't a party without some sort of emotional confrontation," Haley argued.

"But this is our wedding reception, Hales. Your family worked hard to put it together and you're already angry. If you do this, you won't enjoy yourself at all because you'll end up feeling guilty," Nathan said.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about," Haley argued.

"I'm not saying that you do but I know you. You will beat yourself up for what you're about to do for the rest of the night," Nathan said. Haley sighed as she realized he was right.

"But I don't want them here," she said. Nathan smiled and put his hands on her shoulder, giving them a tight squeeze.

"They're a minor annoyance that we can deal with for a half hour and then go downstairs to see Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake and your sisters and brothers," Nathan said. He looked into her eyes and searched for an answer. Haley held his gaze but kept her face blank.

"Fine," she said. He smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss and then they walked into the living room and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

**Yes it's true. This story is finished. In this chapter nine and the epilogue I promised you. Leave some words and enjoy** _:D_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Haley, I've been looking for you everywhere," Lydia James said as she entered the basement where all the younger people were.

"What's going on, Mom?" Haley asked.

"Well, all the guests upstairs are starting to leave," her mother replied.

"And?" Haley asked. Lydia put her hands on her hips and glared at her youngest daughter.

"You know very well what comes after 'and', Haley," Lydia chided. Haley was about to open her mouth to speak but Lydia cut her off by saying, "Now march up those stairs and say goodbye to each and every person whether you hate them or not. Otherwise, I will give the leftovers to the neighbour's dogs." Haley laughed as she stood up and walked by her mom. She walked into the adjacent room and shook her head as she observed Nathan playing pool with her brothers, Lucas and Jake.

"Nathan, I think your wife would like a word," Jake said. Nathan broke his concentration and glanced at the doorway. His face brightened when he saw Haley.

"Take over, Luke," he said as he walked over to Haley. He leaned against the doorframe as he shot his wife a questioning look.

"We've been ordered upstairs," Haley replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"The guests up there are leaving and my mother demands that we say goodbye," she explained.

"Are my parents already gone?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I hope so," she replied. He nodded in agreement as he grabbed one of her hands and led the way upstairs. They stopped at the landing in between the two floors just in time to catch Whitey.

* * *

"Goodbye, Coach," Nathan said. Whitey rolled his eyes.

"Nathan, you called me 'Whitey'- much to my dismay- during your entire high school experience. So now when it's appropriate to call me by my name, you choose to call me 'Coach'?" he asked.

"I thought your real name was Brian," Haley said before Nathan could answer.

"It is but no one is allowed to call me by that name, Miss James," Whitey snapped.

"Mrs. Scott," Haley corrected, showing delight in uttering her name.

"Right," Whitey said apologetically.

"Thanks for coming, Whitey," Nathan said. Whitey smiled at him in appreciation and then he looked at Nathan for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" Haley asked.

"I'm just marvelling at how much you've changed, Nathan," Whitey commented. Nathan's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've grown up so much," Whitey replied. Both Haley and Nathan looked at him in confusion. "When I first met you, Nathan, you were a great basketball player with an ego the size of Ohio. I always figured that you would never outgrow the arrogance you had so obviously inherited from your father. I thought you would end up just like him."

"Not as long as I had anything to say about it," Haley said proudly.

"Right you are, Haley. The moment the two of you started dating, I saw the change in him. He was on the path to becoming a better man. You've helped him grow up to be a man I admire and respect," Whitey said wistfully.

"Thanks, Whitey. That means a lot coming from a hard-ass such as yourself," Nathan remarked. Whitey rolled his eyes.

"So you've managed to keep some of that arrogance," he said. He walked over to Haley and leaned into her as he whispered conspiratorially, but at a level that Nathan could still hear, "Maybe you can implement some change." Haley giggled as she leaned into Nathan.

"I don't think so," she said. Whitey's face fell.

"You want him to stay that way?" he asked in disbelief.

"His arrogance is part of his charm," Haley said. Nathan smiled. "Besides, I didn't marry him to change him. I married him to be with him just the way he is." Nathan tightened his arms around her in thanks. Whitey nodded in understanding.

"Best of luck to you," he said on his way out.

"Goodbye, Nathan," Dan said roughly as he brushed past the couple. Deb trailed behind him but stopped when she got to them.

"Bye, Haley and Nathan. This was fun. Thanks for inviting me," she said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, Mom," Nathan said for them both.

"I really didn't intend to insult your invitation, Haley. I told Dan that I had been invited and he informed the police of the occasion, and asked that he be temporarily released so that he could attend his son's wedding reception. I couldn't very well say no to him," Deb said.

"Yes, you could have because he wasn't invited," Haley said.

"Haley, Nathan is our son- both mine and Dan's. Whether you like it or not, we are going to be in your life," Deb said. Haley chuckled. Nathan turned to her and brought her to a hallway so they could have their privacy.

"She's right," he said.

"What?" Haley asked in amazement.

"Haley, when we got married, we vowed to be with each other forever. We promised that we'd take the good with the bad," he said. Haley scoffed. "No matter what they've done to you, my parents are still my parents and now they're part of our family."

"Nathan," Haley began.

"And we don't turn our backs on family, remember?" he asked, repeating words she had said a long time ago. Haley rolled her eyes but walked back to Deb. Nathan followed her and put an arm around her.

"I'm not too fond of you and I hate your husband," Haley began. Deb's face fell. Haley sighed. "But I love your son. I want him in my life. And if that means having you in my life, then I'm prepared to accept that but make no mistake- I'm not about to roll over and instantly forgive the both of you." Deb nodded.

"Then I'll work at earning your forgiveness," she said. Haley smiled. "Bye."

Nathan pulled Haley close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you," he said. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers in a soft but intimate kiss. "And I love you." Haley smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"Now you know how I feel," she said before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_2 years later_

Lucas and Peyton joined their four other friends at a table set for six in the local restaurant that was near their university. It was the night of their graduation and they had come after the ceremony. The six friends had been through a lot together over the years and they had come together that night for many reasons.

Jake and Brooke were saying goodbye. Jake had been offered a job as a sports writer at a paper in California and Brooke had gotten in touch with an old friend named Rachel Gatina who was fresh from the prestigious fashion school Brooke had attended in California before transferring to THU. They were talking about opening up a store together. Brooke and Jake had bought a studio apartment in California. They were going to live together in the hopes that their relationship will last.

The night was also a celebration of Peyton and Lucas' long-awaited engagement. After two years of being patient and understanding as Peyton worked through her "issues", Lucas had popped the question the night before and Peyton had gleefully accepted. Lucas was to start law school after the summer and Peyton was given a position as a lead columnist at THUD Magazine, putting her psychology degree to good use by handing out advice to people of Tree Hill.

Haley had taken a job as professor of English Lit. at the community college slash night school in town. Nathan would be joining Whitey at Tree Hill High as the new assistant coach of the Ravens basketball team. Learning from Whitey, Nathan would take over the next year after Whitey retired.

"So what is the big news you wouldn't tell me over the phone, Haley?" Brooke demanded eagerly.

"Brooke, I warned you," Haley said.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Not to bring it up. I specifically told you that I wanted to be the one to tell everyone when I was ready," Haley said. Nathan smiled.

"What news?" Peyton asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of the night," Haley said.

"Does Nathan know?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"How come he gets to know but I have to wait in agony?" Brooke whined.

"He's my husband," Haley reminded her.

"Well, I'm your friend and I'm moving away. Goodbyes are tough enough. Everything's always sad and depressing. Please, give me some good news," Brooke said.

"God, you're such a nag," Haley said.

"Please!" Brooke whined again.

"For the love of God, Haley. She's not going to stop until you tell us. So spill," Peyton complained.

"Come on, Hales. Put 'em out of their misery. I don't want to hear her whining all night," Nathan said. Haley turned to Brooke and frowned.

"I'm pregnant," Haley deadpanned. Four pairs of eyes went wide with shock. "There. I told you. You happy now, Brooke?"

"I'm thrilled!" Brooke exclaimed. Everyone looked at her weirdly. She rolled her eyes and added, "For the two of you, of course."

* * *

_Thanks to **Nathanlvr**, **Nataliegirl1214**, **Chris-Crips**, **xSmile**, **iftheyonlyknewthetruth**, **shuis119**, **NaLeYBaBiixo**, **Izzzie23**, **suki1916** and **TREEHILLADMIRER** for reviewing. _


End file.
